HARRY Y GINNY SU PRIMER CONTACTO SEXUAL
by HARRYSEX
Summary: LO QUE TUBO QUE PASAR EN EL LIBRO Y EN LA PELICULA DESPUES DEL BESO ENTRE HARRY Y GINNY


EL PRIMER CONTACTO SEXUAL DE HARRY Y GINNY 

Harry iba hacia La Sala Común de su casa con la esperanza de que hubieran podido ganar sin el la copa de Quiddich.

Cuando llego y dijo la contraseña y entro.

Al ver el jaleo que había formado intuyo que habían ganado la copa y se dirigió más adentro para celebrarlo con los demás.

Cuando estaba casi en el medio de la sala y nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia alguien se paro delante de el.

El levanto la vista para ver quien era y vio que era Ginny.

Entonces Ginny lo abraza y en la sala se hace un silencio sepulcral y se les quedan mirando.

Harry entonces le da un beso en la boca inesperado.

Después de la sorpresa empezaron ha vitorear el nombre de Harry y Ginny y continuaron la fiesta.

Después de haberse dado el primer beso los dos muchachos se fuero a sentarse a un sofá que estaba un poco apartado del barullo que había en la sala común para hablar de sus cosas.

Al rato vino Ron con dos copas más la suya.

Tomadlas que os las merecéis- dijo Ron.

Hermanito no vallas a formar ningún escándalo- dijo Ginny.

Eso no va a pasar tranquilos- dijo Ron.

Solo he venido a brindar con vosotros y ha darte la hora buena hermana- dijo Ron.

Gracias Ron me haces muy feliz por entenderlo- dijo Ginny.

Comprendo que al final has conseguido al mejor hombre que podías conseguir para ti además lo quieres desde que lo vistes por primera vez- dijo Ron.

Si lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi y supe que tarde o temprano seria mío- dijo Ginny.

Y a ti Harry felicidades porque además de una muchacha guapa te llevas a una persona mejor- dijo Ron.

No te has enfadado Ron- dijo Harry

Porque me tengo que enfadar mi mejor amigo casi hermano y mi hermana juntos, soy muy feliz- dijo Ron.

A todo eso vino Hermione y levanto su copa.

Por vosotros dos- dijo Hermione.

Y los cuatro amigos chocaron las copas, luego Ron y Hermione se fueron a otro lado a celebrar la victoria y dejaron a los dos enamorados solos.

Al fin estamos solos- dijo Ginny.

Si esto se puede decir estar solos- dijo Harry.

Y que quieres, no nos dejaran irnos de la fiesta- dijo Ginny.

Espera un momento aquí que ahora vengo tengo la solución- dijo Harry.

Y Harry se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación, al llega a ella vusco la capa de invisibilidad.

Ya la tengo, ya podré estar a solas con Ginny - dijo Harry al aire.

Harry salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny, al llegar junto a la muchacha.

¿Donde has ido cariño?- pregunto Ginny.

He ido al cuarto de los chicos a buscar la capa de invisibilidad- contesto Harry.

¿Y para que la vamos a utilizarla?- pregunto Ginny.

La vamos a utilizar para salir de la fiesta y al fin para estar a solas- contesto Harry.

¿Y como nos la vamos a poner?, si siempre nos mira alguien- pregunto Ginny.

Ya tengo la solución- contesto Harry.

¿Cual es cariño?- dijo Ginny

Nos ponemos detrás del sofá primero tu y luego yo y nos ponemos la capa y nos vamos- dijo Harry.

Ginny miro que nadie la viera y se puso detrás del sofá, cuando Harry después de mirar de que nadi le viera iba a hacer lo mismo que Ginny oyó una voz que le decía.

Hola- dijo la voz.

Harry se giro y cuando vio de quien era se sorprendió.

¿Cho que haces aquí?- dijo Harry.

Es que he venido con Luna y Padma que querían felicitar a Ginny y a Parvati- dijo Cho.

Y cuando has llegado- dijo Harry.

Justo cuando besabas a Ginny, te felicito- dijo Cho.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

Porque al final has conseguido a una mucha que te quiere de verdad y no se pondrá celosa cada vez que hables con otra muchacha- dijo Cho.

¿Te ha dolido?- dijo Harry.

Si un poco por lo que tuvimos y pudo ser sino lo hubiera estropeado con mis celos- dijo Cho.

Cuando Ginny con su varita en mano iba a salir de detrás del sofá para echarle algún hechizo.

Anda Cho deja tranquilo a Harry y ayúdame a buscar a Ginny- Dijo Luna.

Adiós Harry y suerte con Ginny- dijo Cho y le dio un beso de despedida en una mejilla.

Cuando Cho se había ido Harry fue detrás del sofá con Ginny.

¿Lista mi amor?- dijo Harry.

Si estoy lista, ¿como lo hacemos?- dijo Ginny.

Pues tú te la pones primero y yo me pongo detrás de ti pero tendremos que ir muy pegados para que nos tape a los dos- dijo Harry.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron debajo de la capa y se levantaron y se fueron dirección hacia la salida.

Cuando estaban por medio camino Ginny noto algo duro que crecía detrás de ella a la altura de su culo.

Joder Harry resérvate para luego cuando estemos solos- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Lo siento es que esperaba tanto esto que solo con el roce de tu cuerpo se me pone dura- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Si yo también lo esperaba y más tiempo que tú así que cálmate y sigamos- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta y salieron.

¿Donde vamos ahora Harry?- dijo Ginny.

Al lago pero no te quites la capa que ya sabes que no podemos salir de noche fuera del colegio- dijo Harry.

Entonces los muchachos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras hasta la salida del colegió, salieron y se fueron dirección hacia el lago.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron al lago donde se sacaron la capa y la estiraron en el suelo para sentarse ellos encima de ella.

Hacia una noche muy bonita y estrellada perfecta para unos enamorados.

Después de un rato mirando al cielo fue Ginny quien rompió el silencio.

¿Harry te gusto más que Cho?- dijo Ginny.

Por supuesto que me gustas más sino no estaría contigo sino con ella aun- dijo Harry.

¿Y cuanto tiempo hace que te gusto?- dijo Ginny.

Más o menos medio año- dijo Harry.

¿Y porque has tardado tanto en decidirte a lanzarte?- dijo Ginny.

La verdad por miedo a Ron- dijo Harry.

¡Por miedo a mi hermano!, no te creo ¿te da miedo Ron?- dijo Ginny.

Si, ¿Porque no me crees?- dijo Harry.

Porque eres el hombre más valiente que conozco te enfrentaste tú solo a Voldemort en tu primer año y en tu cuarto año y dices que te da miedo mi hermano- dijo Ginny

Si, tenia miedo a que no lo entendiera y rompiera nuestra amistad- dijo Harry.

¿Y si te hubiera dado ha elegir entre su amistad y yo? ¿Que hubieras elegido?- dijo Ginny.

Sin pensármelo te elegiría a ti- dijo Harry.

Si, supongo que tiene miedo a que si salimos juntos te pongas en peligro por mí al estar al lado mío- dijo Harry.

Supongo que es por eso pero el no se tiene que meter entre tú y yo porque eso es solo cosa nuestra- dijo Ginny.

Si, si yo pienso igual que tú pero ya sabes como es Ron- dijo Harry.

Si un cabezota y un mete en todo pero dejemos de hablar de Ron y hablemos de nosotros, y al final porque decidiste lanzarte- dijo Ginny.

Porque ya estaba harto de pasar los días contigo en La Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor, en los entrenamientos de Quiddich y otros sitios y no decirte lo que sentía por ti- dijo Harry.

¿Y que sientes por mi?- dijo Ginny.

Pasión, lujuria, deseo, cariño y amor sobre todo amor- dijo Harry.

¿Y tu por mi?- dijo Harry.

Pasión, deseo, amor pero sobre todo tengo ganas de pasar toda mi vida contigo- dijo Ginny.

¿Estas segura que quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo?- dijo Harry.

Desde que te conocí por primera vez todas las noches he soñado con este momento y pasar toda la vida contigo- dijo Ginny.

Pues no se si será toda tu vida o no- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué dices eso es que tu no quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo?- dijo Ginny.

Claro que quiero, pero no te olvides que tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort y no se si soy lo bastante poderoso y Valiente para hacerlo solo- dijo Harry.

¿Y quien ha dicho que tienes que enfrentarte a Voldemort solo? Cuentas con tus amigos y conmigo- dijo Ginny.

No quiero poner a mis amigos y meno a ti en peligro- dijo Harry.

Cuando me enamore de ti ya sabía que correría peligros estando a tu lado y estoy dispuesta a correrlos - dijo Ginny.

Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que te pase algo y no me lo perdonaría en mi vida si te pasara algo- dijo Harry.

Vasta de hablar de peligros, muertes y peleas, y follame ya de una vez- dijo Ginny.

Entonces los muchachos se levantaron y se dieron un apasionado beso en la boca que se prodigo durante unos cuantos minutos, después del beso en la boca se desnudaron mutuamente primero la túnicas, luego las corbatas, camisas, jersey, el pantalón de el, la falda de ella y finalmente su ropa interior para quedar totalmente desnudos en plena noche.

Entonces Harry empezó a besar el cuello de Ginny, luego de un rato dedicándose al cuello de Ginny, bajo y empezó a dedicarse a los melones de Ginny.

Joder Ginny que pechos más grandes, redondos y desarrollados tienes- dijo Harry.

Si ya lo se, ¿son más grandes que los de Cho y te gustan más?- dijo Ginny.

Si son más hermosos y grandes que los de Cho- dijo Harry.

Harry entonces continuo dedicándose a los pechos de Ginny los besaba, los acariciaba, les daba pequeños mordisquitos y se los lamia hasta que los pezones se pusieron duros.

Joder Harry no imagine que esto fuera tan excitante- dijo Ginny. Mientras ella le manoseaba con decisión su polla que ya estaba empinada y los dos ya gemían de placer.

Ya con los cuerpos sudados se tumbaron y Harry ataco esa vagina húmeda y un clítoris excitado comenzó a lamer y chuparlo con su lengua.

Joder que delicia de vagina te la voy a devorar entera- dijo Harry.

Joder continua así, joder que bien lo haces no me imaginaba que el sexo fuera tan placentero y excitante- dijo Ginny.

Luego de quince minutos de esplendida comida de clítoris y vagina que le estaba haciendo Harry.

Me corro, me corro, me corro- dijo Ginny.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y no se aparto y recibió la corrida de Ginny en plena cara, a lo que Harry reacciono dándole un beso en la boca para que Ginny pudiera saborear sus propios fluidos vaginales.

Ginny con una sonrisa picara le dijo levántate que tu ya me has hecho corredme y ahora te toca a ti- dijo Ginny.

Harry que ya estaba de pie vio como Ginny se ponía de rodillas y agarraba la polla de Harry y empieza a hacerle una paja a un ritmo muy lento de arriba abajo después de un par de minutos se la introdujo por completo en la boca y empezó a succionarla como que en ello le fuera la vida mientras Harry miraba el cielo estrellado y emitía gemidos de placer y.

AHHH, AHHHH, joder Ginny que bien mamas, como me gusta sigue asi que lo haces de maravilla- dijo Harry.

Al rato de que Ginny le estuviera haciendo la mejor mamada de su vida Harry.

AHHHH, AHHHH, me corro, me corro, AHHHH- dijo Harry.

Ginny reacciono como Harry antes y no se aparto y recibió toda la corrida en su boca y se lo trago y después se la introdujo otra vez en la boca y se la limpio de todo rastro de semen.

Entonces los muchachos se tumbaron otra vez sobre la capa y.

¿Estas lista Ginny para que te penetre?- dijo Harry.

Si pero con cuidado que es mi primera vez- dijo Ginny.

¡Eres virgen!- dijo Harry.

Si ¿De que te extrañas?- dijo Ginny.

Es que como has tenido otros novios yo pensé- dijo Harry.

Si he tenido otros novios pero me reservaba para ti te la quería regalártela a ti- dijo Ginny.

Tranquila intentare que no te duela, entonces Harry introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Ginny poco a poco a lo que la muchacha reacciono emitiendo pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Al rato Harry vio que la vagina de Ginny y estaba bastante dilatada y su polla estaba otra vez tiesa de la excitación que tenia.

Ya estas lista, te voy a penetrar con cuidado pero si te duele me avisas- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry puso su polla en la entrada de la vagina de la muchacha y le entrujo un poco, después otro poco hasta que se la introdujo del todo, a lo que Ginny no había parado de gemir.

¿Te ha dolido?- dijo Harry.

No, no me ha dolido- dijo Ginny.

Voy a seguir- dijo Harry.

Si, si sigue amor mío- dijo Ginny.

Entonces Harry empezó un mete casa intenso, cada vez subía más la intensidad de las investidas, los dos muchachos gemían y gritaban, al rato para notar la polla de Harry más adentro Ginny le agarro con sus manos del culo y se lo empujo hacia ella, al notar la polla de Harry más adentro.

Me corro, me corro, AHHHH- dijo Ginny.

Yo también me corro AHHHH- dijo Harry.

Los dos muchachos se corrieron a la vez en una intensa y larga corrida, luego ya cansados del esfuerzo Harry se salio de encima de Ginny y se estiro junto a ella mirándole los ojos.

No hemos acabado, descansemos un poco que quiero probar contigo una cosa- dijo Ginny.

Vale ¿Pero que quieres probar?- dijo Harry.

Es una sorpresa- dijo Ginny.

Al rato ya descansados.

Ponte de pie delante mío Harry- dijo Ginny.

Harry sin decir nada se puso de pie delante de Ginny entonces Ginny se puso de rodillas y se puso entre sus fabulosos melones la polla flácida de Harry y la empezó a estrujar con sus melones de arriba abajo a los pocos segundos continuo con la jugada pero añadiendo pequeños besitos y lametazos en su polla a todo eso Harry no había parado de gemir.

Cuando Harry ya tenia su polla tiesa como un mástil Ginny dejo de hacerle lo que le esta haciendo y se puso a cuatro patas y se separo sus nalgas con sus manos para dejar a la vista de su amor su ano.

Harry penétrame de una vez mi ano, no me lo lubriques quiero notar tu enorme polla de golpe en mi ano- dijo Ginny.

¿Estas segura? Es que te dolerá- dijo Harry.

Si lo estoy, y es igual que me duela quiero sentirla dentro de mí- dijo Ginny.

Vale- dijo Harry.

Harry se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que Ginny, cuando estuvo arrodillado detrás de ella, Harry puso su polla gusto en la entrada del ano de la muchacha y se la metió de golpe.

Ginny reacciono dando unos gritos y soltando unas lagrimas por su bella cara.

¿Te a dolido?, ¿Quieres que pare?- dijo Harry.

Si me ha dolido un poco, pero no quiero que pares, va continua haciéndome disfrutar- dijo Ginny.

Harry la obedeció enseguida y empezó a mover su polla dentro del ano de Ginny para adelante y para atrás pero sin sacársela a todo eso Ginny ya no gritaba de dolor sino de placer con unos gemidos muy fuerte y.

Sigue así, AHHHH, AHHH, como me gusta amor mío que me la metas por el culo quiero notarla más adentro, hazlo más fuerte y rápido, AHHHH; AHHHH- dijo Ginny.

Así que la quieres notar más adentro ahora veras- dijo Harry.

Dicho y hecho Harry la agarro con sus manos y sin sacársela del ano de su amada y se sentó en la capa, al hacer eso Harry la podía empalar mejor y llegar hasta el fondo del ano de Ginny, los muchachos que estaban gimiendo como locos empezaron a gemir más alto y fuerte.

Joder que bien lo haces como me gusta tener tu polla en mi culo, sigue así, AHHHH, AHHHH- dijo Ginny.

Harry para que gozara más Ginny con una mano empezó a masturbarle su clítoris y con otra empezó a jugar con el pezón erecto de uno de los melones de su amada.

Al poco rato de tanto gozar por delante y por detrás Ginny no aguantaba más y.

AHHHH, AHHHH, me corro, me corro, AHHHH- dijo Ginny.

Y la muchacha llego de sus jugos vaginales la mano de Harry que estaba en su clítoris, entonces Harry le puso los dedos manchados de sus jugos en su boca.

Ginny los empezó a chupar como fuera un manjar divino, Harry aun le estaba dando por el culo pero.

Me corro, me corro- dijo Harry.

Harry soltó toda la corrida en el culo de su amada Ginny.

Los muchachos ya muy cansados se dejaron caer al suelo, Harry sin sacarle su polla del ano le abrazo y.

¿Te ha gustado Ginny?- dijo Harry.

Si mucho ¿y a ti Harry?- dijo Ginny.

Si me ha gustado mucho- dijo Harry.

¿Más que con Cho?- Ginny.

Si mucho más que con Cho, ha sido mejor, me has hecho gozar más que con ella – dijo Harry.

¿Te ha decepcionado que fuera una inexperta Harry?- dijo Ginny.

No para nada y gracias por regalarme tú virginidad amor mío- dijo Harry

Entonces Ginny se saco la polla de Harry de su culo y se dio la vuelta quedando las dos caras de enfrente y se empezaron a besar.

Antes de descansar quiero hacerte una cosa más- dijo Ginny.

Ponte de pie delante de mi amor mío- dijo Ginny.

Harry sin decir nada se puso de pie delante de Ginny entonces Ginny se puso de rodillas y se puso entre sus fabulosos melones la polla flácida de Harry y la empezó a estrujar con sus melones de arriba abajo a los pocos segundos continuo con la jugada pero añadiendo pequeños besitos y lametazos en su polla a todo eso Harry no había parado de gemir.

AHHHH, AHHHH, me corro, me corro, me corro, AHHHH- dijo Harry.

Entonces Ginny introdujo la polla de Harry y recibio toda la corrida dentro de su boca y después de tragarsela se puso a limpiar la polla de Harry con su boca hasta dejarla reluciente.

¿Te ha gustado mi ultima sorpresa Harry?- dijo Ginny.

Si, si me ha gustado mucho ha sido la mejor cubana que me han hecho en toda mi vida- dijo Harry.

Entonces los muchachos se hecharon sobre la capa y se habrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

FIN


End file.
